Over My Head
by sarah chandler
Summary: songfic to 'over my head cable car' by the fray, Ron and Hermione have been dating for 4 years, and now she faces a difficult decision. RHrDM. please review!


-1None of the characters belong to me, and either does the song, it belongs to The Fray and is called Over my head (cable car)

Sarah!

Over My Head

Ron and Hermione had been dating for 4 years now, since their 6th year. They were just like any other couple, they got along great, they agued every so often. But other than that they were inseparable.

On their 4th year anniversary, Ron had planned a dinner at the local restaurant. After they had eaten they walked along the main strip. He bought her flowers and a necklace. When they had gotten home Hermione had lit some candles and joined Ron on the couch in the living room. He pulled he closer to him and quietly whispered to her.

"Hermione are you happy with me?"

"Of course"

"Come here," he said while pulling her even closer to him, and placing his lips onto hers.

"I love you Hermione" he said between kissing her.

"I love you too Draco"

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through _

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I need was the truth_

_But that's how it's gotta be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other was than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears._

Ron suddenly stopped kissing her, he had never looked so pale.

"What did you just say?" he asked her emotionlessly.

"I love you too." she lied. She knew what she had said.

"Draco, you said Draco!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she said while leaning in to kiss him again. Ron stood up and gently pushed her away.

"You said Draco why?"

"Ron, it's no big deal, honestly!"

"Hermione, tell me the truth, are you seeing him?"

She looked down, her eyes began to water, "I'm so sorry Ron."

_Everyone know I'm in _

_Over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in over time_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind._

"Hermione how could you do this to me? I love you so much" Ron said while choking back tears.

"I know Ron, I love you too. I really am sorry."

"How long?" he asked tear falling freely now. She looked down and was reluctant to answer.

"How long Hermione?" he repeated himself.

"A year and a half." she finally answered while hugging her knees.

_Let rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend than you discard_

_As you loose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between._

All Ron could do was shake his head. The only girl he had ever loved had been with another man for a year and a half, how could he have not known about it?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Snapping out of his trance he rose to answer it. When he pulled it open Draco emerged in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked him sharply.

"Oh, Ron I didn't know you were home." When Hermione had heard Draco's voice she rushed to the door. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"Now's not a good time." she replied.

"No, now's a perfect time, come in." Ron told Draco.

"Honey are you ok? When you didn't show up for dinner tonight I became worried. Is everything ok?" Draco asked her while studying the tear streaked face.

"Sorry, she was busy. It was our 4 year anniversary. Hermione why did you make plans? You knew that it was our anniversary."

Hermione looked down indicating that she had forgotten.

"You forgot didn't you? How could you forget? How could you bloody forget?"

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in over time_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind. _

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my, head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in over time_

_She's on your, she's on your mind._

"I'm sorry Ron, really I am." she pleased for his forgiveness.

"Here," he said while reaching into his pocket and tossed a gold banded diamond ring at her.

"What's this?" she looked confused "Ron, Ron, answer me please. What is it?"

"It's an engagement ring."

"You were going to propose? She asked Ron.

He looked her in the eyes, tears were starting to swell up in his eyes.

"I _was_." he mumbled.

Hermione didn't know what to say what to say. She was completely caught off guard.

"So, what are you going to do?" Draco asked her.

"Ron looked up, waiting for an answer. When she didn't respond he spoke up.

"Choose Hermione, who is it going to be?"

Hermione still didn't speak didn't respond to either of them. So Ron decided to try again.

"Hermione, you have to pick. Who will make you the happiest?"

She thought for a little bit longer then softly whispered "Draco."

Ron closed his eyes causing the tears to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ron."

"It's fine just go."

"Ron I really am sorry."

"Leave Hermione please!" he begged her.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past _

_I'm becoming the part that don't last _

_I'm losing you and its effortless _

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground _

_In the throw around _

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down _

_I won't let it go down 'till we torch it ourselves _

Ron followed the only girl who will ever have his heart to the door. When he closed it he sank to the floor. It had all happened to fast, he had just lost the only woman he would always love. He eventually made it up to his room after ignoring the phone calls from Harry and Ginny, and softly cried himself to sleep.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in over time_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

_Everyone knows she's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm over my_

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in over time_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So there so go, don't hate me if you read the majority of my stories Hermione does end up with Ron, it's just this one fit the song better. I would appreciate your reviews.

Sarah!


End file.
